


Hi, Baby!

by Harryismyhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryismyhoe/pseuds/Harryismyhoe
Summary: Harry documents the weeks of his pregnancy.(short n sweet, with a sad ending)





	1. 6 weeks

_Saturday, Februrary 3, 2018_

_Hi, baby!_

_I'm your mama-mumma-papa-daddy-dad-whatever your daddy-dad-papa prefers (I'll call him 'Lou' or 'Louis' for the time being)._

_He doesn't even know you exist yet, but I already know he loves you so much! So do I (and your aunties and uncles and grandmas and grandpas)._

_I'm already planning your nursery...and your name, and your hair, and your nicknames. I really like the name Adrian or Emery, because they're both unisex, and if you find out that you were born in the wrong body, you won't have to change it (though you might change it anyway. I hope you don't; Adrian's such a pretty name!)_

_I wonder whose eyes you'll have; Louis' blues, or my greens? I hope you'll get Louis'; they're so pretty and clear._

_If you have mine too, I know they'll look amazing on you._

_Maybe you'll have grey eyes, or brown eyes (like your Auntie Gemma, [you can call her Auntie Gem-Gem). I'll love you regardless._

_Love you!_

_-Mama/Mumma/Papa/Daddy/Dad_


	2. 12 weeks

_Saturday, March 17, 2018_

_Hi, baby!_

_Today I told your papa (more on him later) all about you._

_I bought your papa a shirt that says Player One, I bought a shirt for me (well, us) that says Player Two, but on the bottom, it says Waiting for Player Three._

_He saw it and said, "Hazza (that what he calls me), what does that mean? Does it mean what I think it does?"_

_I giggled and said "Coming in approximately September."_

_He put his hands on his mouth and his eyes got big. Then he teared up, and he gave me a huge hug, not saying anything. I didn't say anything either (I was crying, too!)._

_He stopped, sniffled, got on his knees, and said "Hi, baby! We're so excited to meet you. Love you so much!"_

_Then he stood up and hugged me a bit more. Papa gives great hugs, so great that I started to feel sleepy. Now you, me, and him are supposed to be sleeping, but I wanted to put this down while it was fresh in my mind. Night night!_

_Love you,_

_Daddy/Mumma_


	3. 18 weeks

_Saturday, April 28, 2018_

_Hi, baby! Today, I went to an appointment for you. Papa wanted to go, but he had a cold and he had to stay home._

_I got some news about you. I'm not going to say too much, but just know that whatever happens, me and your papa love you very much._

_You're the size of a cucumber now! I bet you *yawned* or *hiccuped* because you think that's boring, but it's amazing to me and Papa! (Those are two other things you learned to do: yawn and hiccup!)_

_I've felt bloated and gassy for the past few days, which is common. I also crave dirt, which happens for some pregnancies! I only got a spoonful of it (along with some pebbles and possibly a worm) before your papa found me. He yelled at me, I cried, he felt horrible, apologized, and ran out to get us some more fitting snacks._

_Love you!_

_-Mumma/Daddy_

_(P.S: We still haven't figured out what you'll call me!)_


	4. 24 Weeks

_Saturday, June 9, 2018_

_Hi, baby!_

_Today we told your papa's family about you._

_We went over to Nana's house and bought her a shirt that said "Grandma in the making", had her put it on, and told her not to look at it. Then we took a picture of her in it, and I showed her the picture while Papa recorded._

_She mumbled, "Grandma in the making?" Then she looked at my stomach (I'm not too big yet, but you can notice if I lift up my sweater) and gasped, starting to tear up. She tried to say something_ _, but she couldn't talk, so she covered her face and started to cry. Papa and I gave her a hug, and we all cried together._

_Then, your aunties Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy (you can call them Lot-Lot, Fiz, Phee, and Daze) came in, and they looked confused. So I said "Hi, aunties!"_

_Lottie caught it first. She said, "You're pregnant. Harry, are you pregnant?!" I nodded my head, and they all gave me and Papa a huge hug._

_We're planning your baby shower right now, but they're too excited to plan much._

_Love you!_

_-Mumma/Daddy_

_(P.S: I'm leaning towards Mumma. What do you think?)_

 

 


	5. 30 weeks

_Saturday, July 11, 2018_

_Hi, baby!_

_Today I told my family about you. This time, it was a lot harder, because I'm further in my pregnancy. Gigi Anne, Pop-Pop Robin and Auntie Gem-Gem came over, and I was sitting at the table. My shirt said "It started with a kiss, and ended like this," with an arrow pointing to my stomach. Gigi and Gem-Gem read my shirt and looked confused, until I stood up. I've gotten a lot bigger, so it only took them a few seconds to recognize what was going on._

_Gigi gasped, and started shrieking and jumping up and down, Pop-Pop started grinning like crazy, while Gem-Gem just covered her mouth and went wide-eyed. I laughed and yelled "Surprise!" while Papa recorded._

_Pop-Pop came over and gave me a huge hug, which Gigi and Gem-Gem joined. Papa stopped recording so he could hug, too._

_Now Papa and Pop-Pop are talking about sports, Gigi and Gem-Gem are planning a baby shower, and I'm just here, stuck in the middle, but feeling included nonetheless._

_Love you!_

_-Mumma_

 


	6. 36 weeks

_Wednesday, August 22, 2018_

_Hi, baby!_

_We told your uncles today. Since they're all over the world, we had to FaceTime them. I stood up and showed them my belly while, once again, Papa recorded._

_Uncle Ni burst out laughing so hard he coughed. Uncle Li started congratulating us while asking questions, and Uncle Zi started screaming, he was so excited, before telling us to name it Javaa._

_Then Uncle Ni stopped choking, and told us to name it James. Then they all started arguing, and I leaned on your papa's shoulder, because I was sleepy, and the next thing I knew, Uncle Ni was saying that we have_ _to name you Names, because the 'N' would mean you were named after him, not Uncle Li. Papa said that, if you're a girl, it's middle name will hopefully be Louise, but only if I liked it. I said I did, and I asked him which one he preferred: Emery or Adrian?_

_Uncle Li said Adrian. Uncle Ni said Emery. Uncle Zi said Emery-Adrian, or Adrian-Emery, and the baby's middle name could be Louise, Javaa, or James._

_I went back to sleep with my mind full of baby names. I wonder which name you'd like._

_Love you!_

_-Mumma_

_(P.S: Your uncles call you Bubbles. Isn't that silly?)_


End file.
